Hali Tsundere!
by achan nachan aichan
Summary: Di Malaysia .. sehari sahaja akan bermula sesi persekolahan . Bagaimana pula reaksi Halilintar bila Taufan menyorokkan borang kemasukan hostel yang diterima adiknya itu ? Marah ? Endingnya ... tak disangka oleh para Readers punya ! / " Hehe .. Hali muka merah !"/" Apa kau panggil aku !"/" H-hali..handsome !"/" Kenapa tak diisi borang ini!"/ Newbie Author/ Not a sho-ai again


_Ada adik beradik semestinya perkara yang amat menggembirakan sekali bagi semua orang._

" DI MANA BUDAK PENAKUT TU , HAH ?!" suara Halilintar menerjah di seluruh sebuah banglo dua tingkat yang didiami dua beradik itu terletak di Pulau Rintis , Malaysia.

Mata merah ruby nya menerawang melihat ruang tamu itu sambil menggenggam sehelai borang . Lalu , dia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan bercakap sedingin yang mungkin.

" Taufan , Aku bersumpah kalau kau tak keluar , aku bunuh kau ..."

Serentak dengan amaran itu , meja di hadapan Halilintar mula bergerak ke tepi menunjukkan seorang remaja lelaki dengan mata sapphire sedang tersenyum takut ke arah abangnya yang sudah ... mengamuk .

" Hehe ...janganlah marah , Hali ..."

 _Well.. bukan semua .._

* * *

 **Hali .. Tsundere!**

 **Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Genre : Family and Humor**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warning : Newbie Author , OOCness , Typo**

 **No Sho-Ai**

 **Elementals Siblings**

 **No AI ( Author Interupt )**

 **Humor unnecessary**

 **Story by : Achan Nachan**

 **REQUEST BY : IceCreamLover2253**

* * *

" Jadi .. Sudah siap atau belum ? " tanya si pemilik mata ruby, Halilintar dengan dingin memandang adiknya yang duduk di lantai berjubin opal . Si adik , Taufan hanya tersengeh memain kunci jacket biru nya .

" Hehe ... Umm.. Aban-"

" Jangan panggil aku Abang ."

" Eh , kenapa tak boleh ? "

" ...panggilan itu sepertinya aku sudah tua .." bisik Halilintar perlahan namun dapat didengar Taufan yang sedang tersenyum jahat .

" Heh .. Hali risau jadi tua ? Biar betul ini Halilintar.. Haha ~" gelaknya sambil memandang abangnya yang sudah merona pipinya .

" S-sudah ! Diam !"

" Heh ...tsundere ..."

"Apa kau panggil aku , Taufan ?"

" e-eh ! Aku panggil kau handsome la !" jawabnya gugup.

Halilintar hanya diam . Hening selama 10 minit bukanlah perkara yang Taufan suka . Sementara Halilintar sedang mencerna perkataan perkataan tadi , baik dia ' blah' dulu.

" U-um ... Abang Hali , aku pergi ke bilik dula ya .. Tata .." ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahat . Baru sahaja satu tapa di atas tangga , kolarnya ditarik Halilintar . Sang empunya mata biru hanya meneguk ludah sambil bermandikan peluh dingin .

" ... Ada aku kata kau boleh pergi ?"

Dingin . Makin berpeluh Taufan dibuatnya .

" Umm. ... Sebenarnya .. Hali nak tanya apa ya? ..." tanya nya dalam nada ketawa tetapi di dalam hatinya , hanya dia dan Tuhan sahaja tahu .

" Borang asrama ini ... Ataupun boleh dipanggil BORANG PENDAFTARAN KEMASUKAN HOSTEL ini .. Kenapa kau tak isi ?"

Oh...God .. Macam mana abangnya yang tua setahun ini tahu ?! Bukan kah dirinya telah meronyok kan kertas itu dan buang ke tong sampah ?!

" Umm... Lu-lupa lah ...hehe"

" Kalau dah dironyokkan begini dan berada di dalam tong sampah .. Kau masih kata kau lupa ?" ujar Halilintar straight to the point .

"um..."

" Jujur !"

" Taufan .. Taknak masuk hostel ..." ujarnya sambil menunduk .

" Kenapa ?"

" T-takut ..."

Halilintar terkejut . Sekaligus mukanya merah menahan marah.

" JADI KAU TAKUT MASUK HOSTEL YANG SAMA DENGAN AKU ?! TAKUT APA NYA HAH ? SEBELUM INI KAU TINGGAL SEORANG DI RUMAH KETIKA AYAH OVERSEA DAN AKU DI HOSTEL , TAK TAKUT? DAN KAU KATA SEKARANG KAU TAKUT KAU MASUK ASRAMA YANG OH TUHAN SAHAJA TAHU BERAPA RATUS ORANG DI SITU ! LAGIPUN KAN ADA AKU ?! APA NAK DITAKUT?!" bentak Halilintar sambil menumbuk dinding hingga merekah .

" Eh ? Hostel itu hostel Hali eh ? Aku rasa aku baca itu terletak di KL ..bukannya di Pulau Rintis ?" tanya Taufan keliru . Halilintar yang hanya terdiam terdengar kata kata Taufan itu merona merah sambil membaca kembali borang tersebut .

" ...suka hati kaulah .." ucap Halilintar sambil meronyokan borang itu semula dan membuang nya ke muka Taufan . Dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke biliknya dengan pantas .

Taufan ketawa . Ketika Halilintar menaiki tangga , dia dapat melihat telinga Halilintar merah kerana malu .

' Hali .. Tsundere !'

* * *

 **Achan here ! Thank you for the review fic yang lepas ya ! Ini .. 3 jam sebelum Achan kembali ke asrama / hostel , Achan nak buat fic tentang Halilintar dan Taufan .Ini juga request dari kawan comel Achan ,** **IceCreamLover2253 ! .** **Read and Review ya ! Nak Achan buat fic , boleh saja .. request box open !**

 **p/s : Achan muda lagi ... tak boleh dipanggil Achan-senpai .. hehe \\(^o^)/**


End file.
